Sin Remitente
by Hilanthus
Summary: En el día de su cumpleaños, Naruto encuentra una tarjeta que va dirigida a él.


**_Drabble, sin parejas. Pero con un personaje incógnito, lo dejo a imaginación del lector._**

* * *

Hacía un buen día afuera, eso no lo dudaba. Pero todavía no eran horas para salir; era muy temprano, pensó al ver el reloj de la cómoda. Marcaba exactamente las 7:38 am y el entrenamiento del día empezaría a eso de las nueve, así que por los momentos se encontraba sentado en la cama de su pequeño departamento.

Observaba sin mucho interés su entorno; las paredes, el techo, la dracena que adornaba el recibidor, algunas cosas que estaban desperdigadas en el suelo debido a la falta de tiempo para acomodarlas, la foto del antiguo equipo siete sobre la mesita de noche…

Bueno, lo mejor sería que se fuera alistando.

Terminó de secarse el desordenado cabello que tenía y arrojó la toalla en algún lugar del cubículo. Se puso de pie y empezó a rebuscar una sudadera en el armario, para luego colocársela junto con su habitual chaqueta naranja con negro. Como ya llevaba el pantalón puesto, sólo le faltó buscar sus sandalias negras para emprender marcha de inmediato. Prefería salir temprano antes que quedarse en casa por más tiempo.

Sobretodo en un día como lo era éste.

Generalmente, y para estas fechas, solía estar menos animado que de costumbre. Y eso era porque, llegado el día, su mente viajaba hacia el pasado y recordaba miles de cosas vividas, tanto buenas como malas. Él nunca había sido del tipo de persona que se estancaba en los viejos recuerdos, y es por eso que le disgustaba de sobremanera el ponerse de esa forma. Simplemente no era él mismo.

_Si pudiera volver a los trece…_

Fueron buenos tiempos, eso es cierto. Pero a fin de cuentas sólo era eso: tiempos pasados que _jamás_ volverían.

-¡Ya basta, Naruto! ¡Reacciona, reacciona!-exclamaba dándose leves palmaditas en las mejillas para espabilarse un poco.

Con una mirada llena de determinación giró la perilla de la puerta del departamento. Hoy sería un buen día, la pasaría bien con sus amigos y dejaría atrás el pasado que solía atormentarle por el día de hoy. Después de todo, se lo tenía merecido; al menos por una vez al año no lo mataría.

Una vez fuera notó que su pie había dado con algo en el suelo y lo recogió. Era una pequeña tarjeta de color blanco, sencilla a su parecer, que llevaba algo escrito en letra muy pequeña.

Sonríe, Naruto.

-¿Eh?-el chico leyó extrañado lo que decía y abrió la tarjeta con curiosidad para leer lo que seguía.

"_Mis pies han dejado de andar  
Mi corazón ha dejado de latir  
Mi cuerpo, frío, inmóvil  
Como muñeco de cuerda, soy un robot_

_Sólo tengo que cantar la canción del mañana.  
Para volver a andar de nuevo.  
Volver a latir, sentir la calidez...  
Como caja musical, repleta de sueños y futuro_"

Leyó el fragmento algo intrigado y luego pasó a la parte trasera de la tarjeta, observando en ella un dibujo algo infantil de un pastel de cumpleaños y una pequeña nota debajo del mismo.

_Sonríe para ti, sonríe para ellos, sonríe para mí…_

_Muchas gracias por haber nacido._

_10/10_

-Que extraño…-murmuró mientras analizaba el pequeño objeto en sus manos.

No tenía remitente ni dirección alguna. ¿Quién podría haber sido? ¿Una admiradora? ¿Algún bromista? ¿O un amigo o conocido?

No tenía ni la más mínima idea.

Guardó la tarjeta en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón. Si bien no sabía quién lo había hecho o si era alguna especie de broma, de alguna forma se sentía contento. Una sensación cálida albergó su pecho por breves momentos cuando leyó las últimas palabras. Eso le había animado y mucho.

Pensó en su difunto maestro pervertido y, aún cuando le costaba horrores admitirlo, en Sasuke también.

-Gracias…-respondió a sea quién sea que le haya escrito esa tarjeta, hacia el viento.

Quizás la sonrisa del chico no se compararía con la de nadie ese día. Sakura y Sai probablemente se sorprenderían; ni qué decir del resto de sus compañeros ninjas. Tal vez Tsunade se preocuparía un poco, pero sería feliz. Todos lo serían.

Naruto entrecerró un poco los ojos, ya que el viento comenzaba a hacer de las suyas por la mañana, meciendo con suavidad las hojas de los diversos árboles de la aldea. Siguió caminando, sin percatarse de nada de lo que pudiera estar pasando a su alrededor en ese momento.

El viento sonrió, casi tanto como el rubio lo estaba haciendo. Ahí estaba, viendo cómo Uzumaki Naruto se dirigía hacia lo que sería el mejor día de su vida, así como otros que le seguirían. Entonces su mirada se ensombreció de repente, aferrándose un poco más a las ramas de aquel árbol.

_No, gracias a ti..._

Y eso fue lo último que el viento pudo susurrar antes de desaparecer por completo.

* * *

_**Limpiando el LJ, mudando fanfics y tal, me topé con éste y recordé que hace poco Naruto cumplió años, así que aproveché para subirlo. Espero les haya gustado, se aceptan comentarios muy gustosamente :3**_


End file.
